The present invention relates to a coupling device for connecting a wire member with a knob member.
Japanese Utility Model Application First Publication No. 60-171751 discloses a coupling device for coupling an actuator knob with a connecting bar by means of fastening members which include a bolt and a spring washer. The connecting rod is connected at one end thereof with the actuator knob and at the other end thereof with a latch assembly for locking a reclining rear seat in position. The latch assembly is driven via the connecting rod by operating the actuator knob.